


I guess ya really fell for him huh?

by holy_john_stamos



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Asra is on a trip, M/M, There's kind little old ladies, gay crime, what more could you ask for besides a consistent update schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_john_stamos/pseuds/holy_john_stamos
Summary: There's some falling involved...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just know that I'm a scoundrel who doesn't update for shit. I haven’t wrote in a while, I’m either too shy to write something nasty, or I just don’t feel like my ability to write is good enough. So right now I’m trying to let go of all of my common sense (me always) and just wing it babey, here goes a big dumpster fire of words! I’m putting words down on this doc the way a wood chipper destroys a tree. I hardly write and I live to die. 
> 
> (We’re starting this shit off in the most original way possible babey, with an allusion to how hot it is outside)

The hot Vesuvian sun is overhead, it’s the heat of day and the market is bustling with patrons and merchants. You’re there buying ingredients for some of Asra’s spells, as well as a few nice gifts for yourself. You had hardly began shopping when a little old woman calls you closer. She’s sitting in the shade of a small canvas awning, on a rug of brilliant hues of purple. She shakily shuffles a deck of cards and speaks to you in soft and frail voice, “Would you like to hear what the cards have in store for you?”

 

Being the kind hearted person you are you agree and wait patiently to see what this sweet old woman says. She shuffles her deck and cautiously splits it into three groups, she keeps going and splitting and making the deck smaller and smaller until finally she pulls out one card. You stare in curiosity.

 

“It looks like…,” she pauses then suddenly shows you the card, startling you a bit, “…there is love in your future! Watch out, it’ll hit you sooner than you think.” She smiles benignly, fully content to have startled you and both confused you.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s wrong but okay, I’d love to see that happen.” You pay her fairly for what you say is a completely false reading.  You begin to leave and to start shopping for what you were here for in the first place, absolutely unaware of the man barreling towards you. You both collide and fall to the street, this strange man falling on top of you. He’s oddly alluring, dressed in the worst possible attire for summer, his red hair a mess. You apologize but he apologizes more, helping you up and looking over his shoulder. You see a hoard of royal guards running towards you both. He kisses your hand and does a slight bow, and continues running as you step out of the way of the parade of guards coming through. You stand there blushing and confused as hell. You turn to the old lady who’s just sitting there, smiling. You walk back over and pay her double.


	2. Crimes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You agree, but there's no crimes yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what’s going on, I’m just as lost as you

You return home to Asra still lost as hell as to what happened earlier. You start to think that old lady set you up. As you start putting everything away Asra comes down the stairs with his bag packed for another long ass adventure you wished he’d bring you on. Faust pops out from the bag and waves their tail to you as a goodbye. You see them both off safely, still a bit mad that this trip won’t include you. You wait around the shop for a few hours but work is slow, hardly anyone stops by. With the sun beginning to set you decide to close up shop early and explore town, maybe stop by the pub.

 

You walk down a few city streets, down alleys, towards the docks where the fisherman were coming in for the night for a drink or two at the Rowdy Raven. You enter the lively pub and sit at the bar staring at the wall of suspicious alcohols behind the barkeep. One of them has an eye in and not sure if it’s for décor or drinking. You sit there for a good 10 minutes just trying to figure out what some of that stuff is when someone sits next to you, “Two pints.” They take one and hand you the other. To your surprise it’s the guy who ran into you earlier. “I’ve been known to knock people off their feet, I didn’t know it would be so literal.”

 

You laugh not knowing any possible string of words to respond with. You decide to try and take a sip of your drink, it’s lukewarm and horrible but you drink some of it anyways because hey why not.

 

“You’re that magician, Asra’s apprentice. I saw you enter the shop earlier.” You nod, half wondering if they followed you to the shop earlier. “I’m Julian,” he extends a hand and you shake it, he kisses yours. What is up with this guy and kissing your hand, you don’t mind it but still, what the fuck is going on. Then suddenly it hits you. This is the Julian Asra keeps telling you about!   
  
“Huh, Asra said you were cute but I didn’t think he meant this cute,” you take a sip of your drink and almost choke when you realize what you just said. You both blush, staying quiet for a good few moments.  
  
“You both think I’m cute?”

“To be fair I think you’re cuter than Asra gives you credit for.”  
  
“That means a lot coming from a friend like him, but even more coming from someone as lovely as you,” he says with a sly smile as he takes your hand. “What’s say we get out of here and get into some trouble?”

 

You think for a good few seconds before your gay ass agrees whole heartedly to join him in some sort of crimes? Gay crimes? What did you get yourself into?


	3. Boat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You end up in a boat

Julian leads you by the hand, weaving through alleys and down narrow streets. Soon the night crowds start getting thicker and thicker. Someone bumps into you and you let go of his hand, when you turn back to find him he’s gone and you panic. A hand reaches for you through the crowd and continues to lead you out to a brilliant night market. The red market. Known notoriously for counterfeit items, con artists, and the like. Despite everything you’ve heard about it you can’t help but to be dazzled by the array of vibrant colors, the faces you’ve never seen in the day, everything seems new and strange to you.

 

As you try and look at everything at once Julian calls to you. You meander over. “See that guy,” he says pointing to a man who’s had one too many before opening his shop.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“He does this every weekend, in about 2 minutes he’ll be out like a light. I want to see you take something from his stand.”

 

“Yea- take something from his stand? I can’t do that! Asra told me you’re a doctor aren’t they supposed to, you know, tell you not to steal things?”

 

On the dot like Julian said the man dozes off to sleep. “Well…I’m not one of those kinds of doctors,” he says nonchalantly as he strolls over and takes something. If you hadn’t known that’s what he was going to do you wouldn’t have noticed a thing. “See? Now I want to see you try,” he says giving you a slight nudge towards the stand. You take a few steps and turn back to him. “We’re supposed to be having fun and causing a little trouble, go ahead.” You browse over the wares strewn about over the table, you keep looking and looking but nothing catches your eye. You look to the stand owner who’s still out. Deciding to take just something at random you pick up a little figurine and have it half way in your pocket when you hear the man snort and wake up with a start. Next thing you know he’s standing up and he’s face to face with you and he’s angry. You turn back to Julian whose only advice is, “Run.” You both begin sprinting away as fast as possible, the stand owner can’t keep up in his drunken state and probably forgets why he’s running halfway into chasing you. He returns to his stand but you and Julian keep running until you’re far from the market, far from the bustling night life of town.

 

You two stop at the docks and hide out in a small boat likely left there by a hobbyist. You’re both silent for a few minutes, then you laugh. Despite breaking the law you actually had some fun, well you didn’t break the law. You got caught. You notice Julian staring at you. He looks so loving and kind, even in the pale moonlight you can see his face is blushing just the slightest bit pink. He leans in and kisses you sweetly, latching something around your neck while doing so. You blush and look at what he’s given you. It’s a little locket, not in the best shape but it’s charming. You love it.

 

You both spend hours in that small boat wrapped in his arms, listening to the waves crash against the dock and shore. He tells you all these grand stories, you laugh with him, you share a few kisses. The first signs of dawn show up as a brilliant hue of red across the sky. Soon you’d have to open the shop for the day. You bid your farewells and give him a good bye kiss when he says, “I’d love to do this again sometime, maybe with a little less crime.” You make it a date and excitedly make your way to the shop.


End file.
